Shiawase Kōhai
| kanji =幸せ荒廃 | romanji = | race =Tenshi (Tenjin) | birthday =Unknown | age = Ageless | gender =Female | height =5'8 | weight = 111 lbs | eyes = Dark Purple | hair =Midnight Black | bloodtype =B | affiliation =The Outsider Lucifer (Supposedly) | occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = |family = Lucifer (Father/Brother) Lilith (Mother) Michael (Brother/Uncle) Yuu Hoshiko (Sister/Aunt) The One (Grandmother) | marital status =Single | education =Self-Taught | status =Active | release = Not Yet Revealed }} (幸せ荒廃, Blessed Ruin), alternatively referred to as Fericul Kōhai, and better known to the inhabitants of Tougenkyou as Lilith (リリス, Ririsu) was a Tenshi of Tenjin descent and the only child between the Fallen Tenshi God-King, Lucifer and a Tenshi concubine named Lilith, who later turned out to be the female form of the evil Tenjin named The Outsider. As a result, Shiawase was technically Lucifer's sister despite being his daughter since The Outsider in his male form was the father of Lucifer. In addition, Shiawase was the sister of Michael and Yuu Hoshiko, and a granddaughter of The One. In retribution for the death of Lucifer during the climax of the Tougenkyou War, Shiawase desired the complete destruction of Tougenkyou and the extinction of the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi. However, before Shiawase's goals could come into fruition, her existence disappeared from the bounds of reality, only to appear in the millennia later. Coincidentally, Shiawase appeared immediately after the disastrous Cataclysm rocked all the Spiritual Realms. Seeing this as a sign to resume her plans, Shiawase assumed the pseudonym Fericul and sought out the man many considered to be her brother, Oda Kōhai. Upon learning of the events that caused Oda's current state, Fericul vowed brutal retribution to those who wronged their family, in addition to the progression of her own plans. Appearance 's appearance was very much similar to her mother, Lilith. Personality Background Sometime prior to the Tougenkyou War, The Outsider assumed a female form and appeared to the Tenshi God Lucifer. Calling himself Lilith, The Outsider beckoned to Lucifer and managed to seduce him, eventually culminating in a night of passion. During their time together, The Outsider whispered words of temptation into Lucifer's ears, gradually cultivating the jealously and resentment that had taken root in his heart earlier. Thus, began Lucifer's descent into madness and corruption. Unknown to Lucifer, his night of passion with The Outsider resulted in the conception of the being later referred to as Shiawase Kohai, a fact she kept hidden from Lucifer. Despite keeping the birth of Fericul secret from Lucifer, The Outsider stayed by Lucifer's side up until his final moments. As Lucifer fell to Michael's blade in the Final Battle of the Tougenkyou War, The Outsider appeared to Lucifer and revealed their daughter to him for the first and last time. The Outsider asked Lucifer if he desired to prolong his life, to which he replied yes. She presented the infant Shiawase to Lucifer and asked him to pour his will into the child, stating she would finished what he started. Pouring his will into Shiawase, Lucifer stared one last time at the Well of Awakenings before passing on to the Hall of the Reaper, where he would ultimately be consumed by The Lesser Tenjin of Judgement and Death, The Reaper. However, this would not be the last of Lucifer, for he would continue on as a fragmented consciousness within Shiawase. Approximately ten years after the conclusion of the Tougenkyou War, Yuu discovered a young Tenshi girl living in the old dilapidated home of Lucifer. Feeling sorry of the young girl's plight, Yuu informally adopted the youth and named her Shiawase. For one thousand years, Yuu continued to take care of Shiawase, eventually treating her like a daughter. Unfortunately, the fully grown up Shiawase betrayed Yuu and revealed her intention to usurp Kami-sama and exact vengeance for Lucifer's death, whom she claimed to be her father. The two fought on the highest peak of Tougenkyou, where Yuu eventually was victorious after unleashing the full might of her divinity. However, Yuu refused to land the killing blow on her adoptive daughter, and instead, cast Shiawase into the endless Void Ocean outside of the Tougenkyou's Dimensional Boundary. History Synopsis Part III Part IV Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat Part V Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: The scope of Shiawase was nigh limitless and unfathomable. To compare her to the venerable heroes of and the heinous villains of Kōhai Tochi, , would be a foolish venture. For Shiawase was on a level leagues beyond the imagination. Calling Shiawase powerful was simply an understatement, even amongst those who had access to Wisdom as well. Shiawase was on a class on her own, only reachable to those blessed with divine skills and abilities unlike any other. Those of Tenjin descent like Shiawase had the power of the Gods under their thumbs, and could possibly even rule the very Universe had they achieved mastery. Unfortunately, Shiawase was a master of Wisdom and quite possibly had a limitless amount at her disposal. To challenge Shiawase was a death sentence, as everyone who foolishly fought her fell to the immense might she wielded. It was said that dozens of Captain-class opponents simultaneously lost their lives to Shiawase with little effort. At the peak of her power, Shiawase was considered to Yuu Hoshiko, the strongest Kenmeiotome in all of Tougenkyou. During her battle with Yuu, Shiawase's release of Wisdom caused the very foundations of Tougenkyou to shake and tremble at the mere release of her powers. Yuu Hoshiko, who was also of Tenjin descent, only managed to subdue Shiawase. In her hubris, Shiawase boasted that only the Tenjin could ever hope to kill her, a statement that Yuu promised to ensure. Even after many millennia of hibernation, Shiawase was still powerful enough to completely destroy a rampaging Vasto-Lorde class Hollow with a simple exertion of Wisdom, despite a significant downgrade of her once vast reserves of energy. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Despite being thrown into the void between dimensions, Fericul managed to retain her physical form, a feat only a rare few can achieve. Will of Lucifer: Through the machinations of Lilith, Shiawase possessed a fragment of Lucifer's consciousness and his will. Gift of the Outsider Gift of the Outsider: Besides her base form, Shiawase possessed the ability to adopt the form and characteristics of various races such as , Yousojin, , Kenmeiotome, Reikon Kyuuban, etc. Focus Kenichi Magatsu (マガツ健一, Filth-tarnished Strong, Healthy First (son)): Despite allied with Shiawase, Kenichi Magatsu was ultimately betrayed by his wielder when he lost his battle with the original Kenichi wielded by Kiyoko Takara's daughter, Manami Yume. Kenichi Magatsu was consumed by Shiawase, his powers absorbed by her. Fuainaru Apurōchi Tenjin Form Zenku (前駆, literally meaning The Herald) was the name of 's Tenjin Form, and in actuality, served as her True Form. As a child of The Outsider and Lucifer, Fericul was of Tenjin descent and was referred to as The Herald by the Tenjin Pantheon. Due to her Tenjin status, Fericul's Tenjin Form rivaled that of Yuu Hoshiko's Shinjitsu. Release: Tenjin Form Special Ability: *'Bones of the Tenjin' : *'Vile Truth of the World' Notes Trivia *It was unknown whether or not Shiawase's quest for vengeance was on her own accord or a compulsory order from Lucifer's will. *Fericul was the mortal enemy of Yuu Hoshiko, the First Kenmeiotome Queen and First Regent of Eden. Despite being thousands of years younger than Yuu Hoshiko and Michael, Fericul's power equally rivaled that of her Aunt and Uncle. *From a genealogy standpoint, if Fericul's claim of parentage were taken seriously, it would make her the Niece of Michael and Yuu Hoshiko, and Granddaughter to The One and The Outsider (Also Step-Daughter). Behind the Scenes Gallery File:FericulxYuu.jpg File:Fer-Pand.jpg File:Shiawase_Dian1.png References Literature References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character